Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master
by Nateman364
Summary: I don't only want to become a Pokemon Master. I want to explore the meaning of it. This is a story of my journey.
1. Prologue

I watched from above. There was a massive island in the middle of uncharted waters. This island was so big it could have been its own continent. The island had multiple ecosystems all handcrafted by its tamed inhabitants, or from the mind of yours truly. There were grasslands, jungles, deserts, swamplands, mountains, tundra, a volcano, alpines, canyons redwood forests, lakes, rivers, a few waterfalls, rocky fields, underground caverns, a bay, a marsh, and even its own self-sustained little town near the said bay. The town was made up of cabin-like buildings with a wooden hospital for the inhabitants on the island, that looked more like a wild assortment of trees and vines. In the center of the island was a stadium that looked like a cross between gothic and Greek architecture. All around it was a town that resembled Alto Mare. A tower stood at one end of the stadium, overlooking the island. At the top of the tower was a large room where a giant green snake-like creature slumbered. There were giant spires of rock with vegetation all over towards the North East. There were so many habitats it was hard to keep track of them all. If the various ecosystems weren't breathtaking and diverse, the inhabitants were. Not only did humans live on this island, but there were creatures with extraordinary abilities. These creatures were called Pokemon.

I dove under water, seeing many schools of water type Pokemon. Large whale-like creatures that dwarfed other Pokemon, many different types of fish, Pokemon that looked like an Anchor, one that looked like a whale with large wing-like fins and had a red glow to it, and many different types of jellyfish looking Pokemon. I burst out the water to pass on the beach to see large crab-like Pokemon, two different coconut tree Pokemon, seal Pokemon, and many more. I flew through the nearby fields to see bull-like Pokemon running through the grass alongside zebra-like pokemon. Herds of many Pokemon were everywhere. Every ecosystem I traversed through were teeming with Pokemon. Some of them rare, some of them powerful, some of them weak. I caught every single one of these Pokemon. I flew towards a mountain chain of the island that had a cliff that overlooked the rest of the island. Atop that cliff, underneath the jungle canopy sat an older man meditating. All you saw was his silhouette as the shadows of the canopy halted any light.

Everything went black, then I woke seeing out of the eyes of the said man. To my right was a yellow mouse-like Pokemon with red round markings on its cheeks and a tail similar to a lightning bolt. It slept a top a backpack. The mouse looked about mid-aged with a lighter coat than other Pokemon of its species. "Wake up Pi." I spoke to it.

"Piiii," The pokemon spoke stretching and waking from blissful sleep. An orange-red Dragon-like Pokemon flew passed the cliff roaring. Its wing beat caused a shift in the air, something that almost knocked the little mouse Pokemon off balance.

"You ready?" I asked him, "If we're late for lunch, you know my wife will be cross with us."

"Pikachu," The little mouse said.

How did I get to this point in my life? How did I get to the point where I had an island full of Pokemon (some of them being battlers), and I myself could fly the astral plane? Well….that's the story. With every story, there is a journey. I thank Arceus, the original one, every day for the adventures he has given me. I could have done without that war though…..

Pikachu clamored onto my shoulder as I put on my backpack as I ran towards the cliff and jumped off. It was a leap of faith. My journey started in the humble beginnings of Pallet Town. What follows after, you'll just have to see through the story as I remember it….

 **Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**


	2. Last Authors Note for this story

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. I know it's been many years since my last update on any of my stories and I'm honestly sorry for this. I love reading fanfiction and I love the imaginations many have. But I can't continue my writings anymore that I have no interest in. Like everything in life, my interests have changed and become something else. When I started my writings, I was 17-18 in high school. It is almost ten years later. I want to thank each and everyone of you for your support and hope that I come back to the fold of Pokemon fanfiction. I simply cannot do it. No matter how many ideas I had, or the endgame I had of it, I simply cannot finish it because my interests in fanfiction writing have taken a turn for the worst involving Pokemon. As such, I am open-sourcing all my fanfiction ideas involving the Pokemon franchise to anyone who wants it. I'm leaving the more lengthy ones up for a while, but do NOT expect me update them. They're dead in the water for me. I apologize and I will update my fanfiction profile to accommodate these changes. My last update was when I was twenty-two. At the time of this A/N on the date of 11/29/2019 I am currently 27 years old. I'm more into gaming these days as well as non-gaming interests. For more info on the subject, I might update my profile for it.

My thoughts on the Pokemon community. Holy crap. As a whole, the franchise is still booming, even if at this point it feels like Gamefreak/Nintendo is just slapping ideas out the wazoo to make their games interesting. There are a lot of Pokemon that look cool and some that look derpy. I had every original English game up to GEN four. If you know me, my favorite types of Pokemon weren't a singular type with the exception of Dragons. If it was Dragons, Birds, or Canines like Charizard(dragon-like sue me), Pidgey's, or Growlithes, I wanted that Pokemon on my roster, Legendary or not. I still check out the new Pokemon even to this day and to see how they could torture Ash in the anime with losses. By the way I was extremely happy when he FINALLY won a frickin' League Championship, even if it was barely in its roots. I'll still look out at the new anime and things, I just won't have anything to do with writing my own fanfics. If you have questions or want to ask for tips, then I may be able to help you in my free time. I'm not saying a guru, but my imagination tends to run wild with possibilities.

But there is a light at the end of the tunnel for those who enjoy my writings. I DO plan on writing occasionally in another fandom called ARK: Survival Evolved. And I might have crossovers for it. I'm an avid fan of this game and I just got my first PC rig. Also, I'm planning to do some things with streaming or Youtubing. I got the equipment, just got to find the time. Full time job and all that.

Like I said y'all, I sincerely apologize. Please keep things courteous, I have received a number of trolling and messages from people that I simply overlook.


End file.
